


when alarms go ringing in your head

by rasrafmek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, completely self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/pseuds/rasrafmek
Summary: Daishou recruits Kuroo to help him propose to Mika-chan. Mika-chan gets the wrong idea.(inspired by the doodle of Mika-chan thinking that she, Daishou, and Kuroo are in a love triangle)
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	when alarms go ringing in your head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meclanitea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/gifts).



“So what kind of favor do you need?” 

Kuroo folds his arms across his chest and raises an eyebrow at Daishou. The latter had called him out of the blue to ask for a favor of sorts, without giving any details over the phone, saying he’ll say the specifics in person. It wasn’t like Kuroo had any plans for the day, but it would’ve been nice to stay home and lounge around. But he was a kind man out to help those in need after all, so he agreed to meet up with Daishou anyway. 

Daishou takes a deep breath, and says “It’s not like I want to ask you, but I have no one else to ask. Please help me out with planning my proposal to Mika-chan.”

Kuroo blinks, then points to himself. “Why me? Don’t you have other friends to help you out?”

“Yeah well, my other friends are also her friends, and I want to make sure it’s a surprise since I don’t trust them to keep it a secret,” Daishou answers. 

“What help can I even give?” Kuroo presses. 

“I’ll take care of most things, I just need help in hiding the ring and I’d be grateful if you can take a picture of the proposal. Please?” Daishou’s expression is sincere for once; Kuroo doesn’t find it in himself to say no. And so with a grin, he says “Fine, but you’ll treat me to a fancy meal, ‘kay?” 

  
  


\--

  
  


The weather is nice and sunny that Saturday afternoon, yet Mika’s expression remains sullen. She had been looking forward to her date with Suguru, but for the third weekend in a row, he bailed out on her, saying he had a practice match. She pushes the strawberries topping her pancakes around the plate with her fork, and lets out a sigh.

“Is something wrong, Mika-chan?” her friend Yuki asks. “You’ve been looking pretty glum the whole afternoon.”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Mika forces a smile on her face. “It’s just that lately, Suguru’s been acting a bit weird.”

Her friend leans forward. “Weird in what way? Do you want to talk about it?”

Mika shakes her head. “We rarely get the chance to catch up! I don’t want to spend the whole time going off about how Suguru’s been acting strange.”

“But if it’s something bothering you, I won’t mind listening,” her friend replies.

“If it’s really okay, I guess,” Mika says with a small smile, before continuing with, “I don’t know if I’m reading too much into things, but Suguru’s been really secretive lately. He used to not care if I went through his phone to look through his pics and apps, but lately he put a password on his phone. And he’s always smiling while scrolling through his phone.”

Her friend gasps, and asks “And he doesn’t tell you why?”

“Nope, he says it’s nothing,” Mika answers with a sigh. “And he’s also been putting off our dates, saying he’s on a tight budget and that he has several practice games on weekends these days.”

“Oh no,” her friend’s eyes are brimming with tears. “Do you think he’s...seeing someone on the side?”

“No!” Mika yelps, drawing the attention of the other customers in the cafe to their table. After muttering hushed apologies to the other people in the cafe for her outburst, she turns to look at Yuki again and says, “Suguru would never do that to me.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Yuki says, “How sure are you? I mean, I don’t want to bring this up but didn’t you guys already break up once?”

“That was my fault for not understanding his love for volleyball!” she protests, trying her best to keep her voice down. “Besides, he—”

Mika’s words are cut off by her phone ringing. She answers the call from another friend of theirs, and is met with “Daishou-san’s in a really fancy restaurant with someone else, and they’re awfully close to each other.” 

Mika’s words are caught in her throat, but she manages to sputter out, “Is it someone we know?” 

“It’s not someone from our school, but I think we’ve seen him around? The volleyball player from Nekoma who hangs out with Daishou-san every once in a while.”

Mika feels her heart drop.

“I’ll send you a picture,” her friend says before hanging up the call. 

From across the table, Yuki looks on with concern. “Hey, is everything okay Mika-chan? You’re looking awfully pale.”

With shaking hands, Mika unlocks her phone to see the picture her friend had sent. Yuki and Mika both gasp upon seeing the picture. It’s taken from a distance, so their expressions can’t be seen, but the two people are distinctly Suguru and Kuroo-san. Suguru is seated close to Kuroo-san, and their hands appear to be interlinked. 

“This must be some misunderstanding,” Mika mumbles, even as she places her head in her hands in despondence.

“Mika-chan, what will you do?” Yuki quietly asks.

Mika shrugs in reply. “I trust Suguru to tell me what’s going on, so I’ll wait for him to explain. I’ll still believe in him!” 

Despite her words, though, Mika can’t help but feel her suspicion growing. Kuroo was always hanging around Suguru, even during her dates with him, and there always was some weird tension between the two men. Suguru was always hostile to Kuroo whenever he thought Mika wasn’t paying attention, and Mika had attributed that to their competitiveness over volleyball, but maybe it lay beyond volleyball, and into the realm of a past romance?

She shakes her head once more to rid herself of those thoughts. She’ll believe in Suguru unless proven otherwise!

  
  


\--

  
  


The following weekend, Suguru asks her out on a date. But rather than the usual cafe or shopping trip, he asks her to go with him to a fancy steakhouse, one with a Michelin star and all.

“I have something important to tell you, Mika-chan,” he said, a nervous undertone present in his voice.

“We don’t need to eat somewhere so expensive, Suguru. And you can tell me whatever it is you want to say,” she replies with a frown, but Suguru remains adamant. Mika eventually relents to going out for an expensive night out, even if she still feels a casual date with Suguru at the mall with them eating fast food would still be more fun.

And so on the day of their date, she dresses for the occasion. She puts her hair up in a stylish bun, dons a chic sheath dress and matching heels, and puts on waterproof mascara. Just in case.

Suguru picks her up from her house, and they take the train to the restaurant together. Suguru is unusually quiet the whole time, seemingly deep in thought; aside from complimenting Mika’s appearance, he hasn’t said much else for the whole duration of their commute.

Mika tries not to let her unease get the better of her, but she nearly loses her composure when she spots Kuroo from the corner of her eye seated at a nearby table in the same restaurant. Still, she decides to stay quiet, and to wait for Suguru to explain at his own pace. 

Dinner is a quiet affair. The steak is well-marbled and juicy, yet Mika finds herself not having much of an appetite to eat. Not when she was anxious and at her wit’s end for whatever it was Suguru wanted to say or confess. 

In the middle of their meal, Suguru clears his throat, and looks Mika straight in the eye. “Mika-chan, about what I had to say— ”

Before he can finish his statement, she cuts him off with, “I can accept anything as long as you explain it properly! But I’m not giving you up to anyone, Suguru, I love you too much!” 

Suguru blinks. “Huh.”

“Is this the part where you come upfront about Kuroo-san?” Mika blinks back her tears.

“Wh-what are you saying, Mika-chan? What does Kuroo have to do with this?”

“You’ve been acting strange lately, and you’ve been hanging out with Kuroo often, and there was always this weird tension between the two of you,” she stammers out. 

Daishou connects the dots in his mind, and immediately a disgusted expression is on his face. “No! That’s not it at all!”

“But in that case, why did you feel the need to bring me to such an expensive dinner to say something?” She fights back a sob.

“Because something like this should be done at a proper place,” Suguru mumbles as he goes down on one knee. Taking a small velvet box from his pocket, he continues with “Mika-chan, I realized years ago that I can’t and won’t say I love you to anyone other than you. And for the rest of my life I’ll love only you. So will you marry me?” 

Confusion, shock, then happiness, in turn, show on Mika’s face. “Of course...of course!” she exclaims as she holds out her hand for him to place the ring on her finger. Completely overwhelmed, her tears start flowing. Suguru smiles widely as he holds her.

He reaches out to kiss her, and is interrupted by the clicking of a camera.

“Don’t mind me, pretend I’m not here,” Kuroo says whilst hiding behind the camera. 

Mika turns to look at Kuroo, the camera at his hands, then at Suguru. “So this was the reason behind all your suspicious activity with Kuroo-san for the past few weeks, Suguru?”

“I did my best to keep this a surprise, but I guess along the way it seemed weird to you,” Suguru mumbles, scratching the back of his head. “ And to think you thought that I...with Kuroo…” Suguru blanches, unable to finish his sentence.

She giggles in response, and he is filled with fondness; nothing else matters. 

  
  


\--

  
  


It turns out Kuroo has a knack for photography; he manages to capture their radiant smiles, and their joy exudes from the photographs. The couple set the picture of Suguru putting on the ring in Mika’s finger as matching phone wallpapers. And as thanks, Suguru and Mika both treat Kuroo to a meal.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Daishou is the true winner of Nationals since he got to watch it with Mika-chan by his side the whole time thanks for coming to my TED talk


End file.
